


TikTok Has The Best Ideas

by princetonxave



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princetonxave/pseuds/princetonxave
Summary: Wanda tells the reader about a TikTok trend about getting naked in front of your partner. This might be one trend the reader actually considers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	TikTok Has The Best Ideas

You sat on the couch in the common room with Natasha and Wanda, nursing your second glass of rosé. 

This was your weekly ‘Girl’s Night’. It was turning out as it usually did: a bottle (or two) of wine polished off, Netflix long forgotten, and conversation flowing freely. 

“It’s absolutely hilarious,” Wanda began. “The guys look so stunned, and always end up running after their partner.”

Conversation had landed on some new trend Wanda had found while on TikTok. According to Wanda, the reactions ranged from shocked to elated, but always ended with the partner chasing after them like a dog after a bone.

“It sounds pretty funny. Could get pretty steamy though.” Natasha weighed in and seemed to be considering trying this trend. “Y/N, weigh in here: is this funny or sexy?” Natasha turned her gaze on you. The question piqued Wanda’s interest too, raising a perfectly manicured brow your direction. 

“I’m not really sure, to be honest. I think it has the potential to end up pretty hot. And it’s always nice to know that your body gets your man going.” You laughed.

“So,” Wanda smirked. “Does that mean you’re going to try this out on our resident Winter Soldier?”

“Who’s trying what out on me?” Bucky walked into the room confused and unaware of the rest of the conversation. He wore a tired smile as he strode over and stopped behind your spot on the couch. He bent to plant a kiss on your crown. “More plans to braid my hair or somethin’? Because last time Nat pulled my hair so tight I swear I saw spots.”

“No. Nothing like that, sweets. Wanda is just rambling about something she saw online.” You assured Bucky as you stood from your seat. “Ladies, if you don’t mind, I’m going to head to bed—Fury’s got me scheduled for takeoff at 5 AM, and he’ll have my ass if I’m late again.”

“Where are you being sent, again?” Natasha stood to start cleaning up the empty wine glasses and popcorn bowls. 

You had already folded your blanket and began walking out of the common room with Bucky as you called out your response. “Just a quick day mission with Clint; some file retrieval in France. I’ll be back before you know it.” You stopped walking and turned back to your friends, “Wanda, do me a favour and delete that app. You know it’s full of spyware.”

You could hear Nat’s muffled snickering behind you and Wanda yell: “That’s what Vis is for. He’s my walking firewall.” The last thing you heard as you turned the corner was Natasha’s full belly-laughter. 

___________________________________________________________

The mission was easy, and you were back in the tower the very same night. You said your ‘goodnight’s to Clint and the deck crew and made your way to your private quarters. 

As you opened the door to your apartment, you spotted Bucky sitting in his armchair, his battered copy of The Lord of The Rings in his hands. Bucky’s head snapped up as you entered, and a grin broke out across his face when he realized you were home. “Hey, baby. How was it?”

You walked over to where he sat and wound your arms around him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “As expected; simple in-and-out like I predicted.” You pulled your hair from its bun, shaking your hair as you did so. “I’m going to take a shower. Want to watch a movie tonight? Or has Mr. Tolkien stolen you from me, yet again?” You joked, knowing how much Bucky loved reading the series.

“It’s up to you, doll. Let’s see how tired you are after your shower and we’ll decide from there, yeah?”

You nodded and kissed him once more, then set off for the bathroom. 

___________________________________________________________

As you washed away the dirt and sweat of the mission, you allowed your mind to wander. All of your thoughts drifted back to Wanda’s suggestion from the previous night. Your shower, now over, you shut off the water and toweled off. 

While drying your hair, you seriously pondered trying the trend on Bucky. You had no doubt it would work, as Bucky had always loved your body. You looked at your folded pyjamas on the counter and asked yourself: ‘why not have a little fun?’ It was settled; Bucky was in for a surprise tonight.

Collecting your now useless pyjamas, you padded into your bedroom and placed them back in their drawer. Your towel secured around you, you grabbed your phone off of the dresser and opened the camera. You grinned into the lens. “So I saw this trend where people are walking naked in front of their partners, and I want to give it a go. So let’s see how my boyfriend reacts.”

You flipped the camera into standard mode and walked out to the living room. Lucky for you, Bucky was so immersed in his book that he didn’t notice your presence. You removed the towel from around your body and—saying absolutely nothing—threw it at Bucky.

The towel hit him right in the face and Bucky startled, “Doll, what’re you doin’? I just got to the best pa—oh wow…fuck.” His entire demeanor shifted when he noticed your state of undress.

You flipped the camera into selfie-mode once again and, sending Bucky a smirk, began sauntering back into the bedroom. In the camera you could see him bolt out of his chair, book clattering to the floor, and begin running after you, already removing his shirt. “Oh, hell yea!” 

As you made it back to your bedroom, you winked into the camera and stopped recording. You dropped your phone to the ground as Bucky—now clad in only his boxers—tackled you to the bed, a smirk on his face.

In the morning, Wanda was going to get the biggest thank-you for this idea. But for now, all that mattered was Bucky and your wild night ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic! Comments and criticisms are welcome!


End file.
